Hiding
by TessiLoveSVU
Summary: Annie find Jeff hiding after rushing off from the student president elections. One shot story. WARNING: SMUT! This is my first time writing smut so review and let me know what you think about it :)


**Author's Note: This was a fleeting thought, I was listening to **_**MAPS**_** by Maroon 5 as I wrote this! I was watching come Community for a bit of sexual inspiration for one of my other stories (Booty Call Detectives s/10636270/1/Booty-Call-Detectives ) and I could help but think that I would have made this happen when Jeff walked off from the election instead of that boring conversation that Jeff and Annie had! Anyways … Enjoy and please Review! **

She opened the door and peered around the empty looking room.

"Are you in here?" she asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah! To be alone … I have already established the men's room doesn't work" he grumbled from his spot lying on the floor behind the chalkboard.

Sighing, Jeff sat up.

Annie closed and locked the door. She looked around the room for something she could cover the window on the door with.

THERE! A sheet of black A2 paper!

She covered the window and then turned to face Jeff. She grinned in a way he had never seen before. She had been waiting for a moment to be alone with Jeff. And the suit he had put on for today's election was just … WOW was the only thing she kept thinking whenever she looked at him.

She walked over to where he was sitting with his legs outstretched.

Jeff looked up, trying not to look up her skirt. She was towering over him and he would admit that he didn't mind as the round shapes of her breasts were staring down at him. When he had kissed her last year he didn't get a chance to get to second base. And mostly had spent his time thinking about what it her breasts feel like in his hands.

"Why are you looking to be alone Jeff?" she said as she sat down, straddling his legs. She looked at him in the eyes and started to bat her eyelashes deliberately.

"You just humiliated me in front of the whole school!" Jeff said huskily. He had to control himself.  
>"<em>I will not get an erection!" <em>he mentally reprimanded himself.

"Is there something I can do to make up for it?" Annie whispered in his ear, as she slung her arms around his shoulders drawing his body closer to hers. She started to draw slow, lazy circles on Jeff's shoulder blades as she batted her eyelashes some more.

Jeff was losing and control that he thought he had. Annie's eyes filled with lust and her motions were about to send him over the edge then and there. He could feel his suit pants becoming tight and he knew that it was a matter of moments before Annie would feel his arousal.

"Maybe" he managed. He shifted them so that he was able to put his hands on her waist. A shiver ran through Annie's body when Jeff's hands moved to her waist and started to rub up and down.

Annie felt Jeff's grow erection between her legs, brushing over her entrance. Wetness started to pool there the more Jeff moved up against her.

"Tell me what you want Big Boy" she said in a low voice, grinding her hips downwards on his erection. "Or you could show me what you want."

"_Fuck me!"_ he thought getting harder at her words. He started to move his hands from her waist to the bottom of her shirt. Untucking the hem Jeff looked at into Annie's eyes to check for any signals for him to stop what he was doing. She sat there on top of him, her gaze unwavering and allowing him to begin to undress her.

Annie held her hands up in the air as Jeff pulled her top over her head. She barely noticed what he did with it because once she was free she lunged at him and attacked his lips with hers. He was taken by surprise momentarily but responded quickly. His hands were back on her waist and they were moving. Jeff couldn't pick what part of her he wanted to touch more so his hands just went everywhere.

Annie pushed Jeff's suit jacket off his shoulders, and started to work on loosening his tie. Her nimble fingers unknotted the tie with ease.

She never broke the kiss. Annie opened her mouth and her tongue probed at his closed lips, demanding entry but Jeff had already taken control of the kiss and was bitting and sucking on her soft, luscious lips. He bit her bottom lip and then quickly rushed his tongue over it soothing her. Annie began to moan as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"_No going back now!" _she thought as she started to work at the buttons on his shirt.

Once the buttons were all undone Annie broke the kiss. Jeff looked at her, confusion clouding his eyes, and his hands stopped moving on her. She stood up carefully and took a step back from Jeff.

"Get up!" she commanded him.

Jeff didn't hesitate. He was standing up in an instant.

"Take your shirt off!' as the next command she gave him before dropping to her knees.

Jeff stared blankly for a moment. Then he felt Annie working on his pants. He was shrugging the shirt down his arms as quickly as he could as he watched Annie slowly slide his pants down his legs. He could feel her fingertips brush over the backs of his legs, making him shiver.

"Right foot up … Down" she said as she slid the pants off his legs "Left foot up … Down."

Jeff threw his shirt over to where he had tossed Annie's shirt earlier. He gasped suddenly as Annie took hold of his arousal through his boxer briefs.

Annie looked up as she heard Jeff groan, deep in his throat as she stroked him through his boxer briefs. She stood up looking him in the eye. She felt her panties become saturated with her wetness as Jeff's groaning got louder and louder.

"Like the Big Boy?" she asked, continuing to stroke him.

"Mmmmm …" was the reply that she got as Jeff closed his eyes. He was starting to rock his body, thrusting his hips forward to meet her hand.

Annie didn't need any more encouragement, she hooked her fingers inside his boxers and pulled them down his legs as fast as she could. She was face to face with his member.

She quickly wrapped her lips around him. She heard Jeff moan and was egged on when he put his hands on her head to support himself. She began to suck hard, moving herself up and down. Every once in a while she stopped to lick his full length. She started to play with his balls with one hand. She ran her free hand up and down the back of his thigh.

As Jeff looked down and watched Annie's head bobbing up and down on his dick he knew he was about to come if he didn't do something about this.

"Stop!" Jeff rasped, his hand on her head. He had to stop her or he was about come and ruin any chance he had at pleasuring her. Annie looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, she was encouraged to continue by his moans and groans.

"Stand up!" He said louder.

Annie did as she was told.

Jeff pointed to a table on the other side of the room.

"Lie down!"

She looked at the table, then back at him and smiled. She took the hand that wasn't on her breast and led him over to the table. She quickly kissed him before she sat on the table and proceeded to lie down on her back.

"My turn!" Jeff whispered as he knelt down in front of her.

Jeff kissed her mound before pulling her panties down. Running his hands up and down her legs he looked directly at her pussy. His hands drift up inside her legs up to the top of her thighs. He pressed his face forward into her and licked her from back to front. His tongue delving into all spaces that it could before he stopped at her clit.

"Go, you are so wet!" he said as he savoured her taste.

He went back to sucking on her clit as she started to moan. She spread her legs so he had more access to her centre. The more access he had, Jeff started to suck harder on her clit, lapping up all the juices he could.

He brought one of his hands up to her entrance and started to slowly push one finger inside her. He kept sucking on her clit as he pushed his finger in and out of her. Then he added a second finger and made a scissoring action to try to spread her and get her ready for him. She was so tight but he didn't want to hurt her. Annie continued to moan, getting louder and louder the faster he went with his fingers inside her.

He noises were really affecting his concentration. He was trying so hard to concentrate on the things he was doing to her but he was getting distracted. He was distracted by her moaning, the smell of her pussy pressed against his nose and the taste she was leaving in his mouth with the wetness she was producing for him. The thought that he was smelling and tasting her went straight to his dick.

"Fuck me!" Annie said quietly, she grabbed a fist full of Jeff's hair and pulled him off her.

Looking into her eyes Jeff could hardly believe himself. This wasn't something he had ever heard from Annie. She never swore.

"Yes mam!" he said, suddenly finding his voice.

He lined his member up with her core and slid in. He heard her moan as he entered her and then he started to thrust in and out of her. She was arching her back against the table to create more friction between them. As he sped up his thrusts she was matching his pace.

"God Annie …. You are sooo …. God … sooo tight!" he grunted.

"Hmmmm … uuurrrrgggghhhhh!" was all she could manage. She was totally consumed by the feeling of Jeff inside her.

He was thrusting in and out of her at a punish rate that the table was sliding across the floor. But that didn't matter because Jeff knew he was close and by the look on her face, Annie was close too. He could only think about how amazing it felt to be inside Annie finally.

"I am so fucking close" he mumbled, watching as she closed her eyes.

"Me …" Annie didn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by her orgasm ripping through her body.

She began to shake underneath Jeff and he could feel her walls tightening around his member. He couldn't hold himself any longer and spilled his seed deep inside her with one final thrust.

He slowly removed his softening member from within her. She looked up at him as he was pulling out of her.

"How was that Big Boy?" she asked in her most seductive voice.

"Incredible. So fucking hot, it was definitely worth being humiliated if that is what I get in return" Jeff replied winking at her.

He helped her up off the table. They gathered their clothes and when they were all dressed started to leave the room. Troy came bursting into the room.

"You guys are missing it … the biggest political showdown of all time!" he said before rushing off.

Annie and Jeff left the room, following after Troy. Jeff held Annie's hand all the way to the cafeteria.

"We can talk about this after the debate … alone" Jeff whispered to her as he let go of her hand and winked at her.

They joined the rows of seats with the others: Shirley, Pierce and Britta.


End file.
